The present invention relates generally to the field of packaged electrical systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for monitoring various parameters of a motor control center (MCC).
A range of applications exist for packaged electrical and electronic components, particularly power electronic components such as those used to power loads in industrial applications. In one type of packaged system, typically referred to as a motor control center (MCC), various switch gear, control devices, protective circuit devices, programmable logic controllers, motor drives, and so forth are housed in a large enclosure that may be subdivided into compartments. The enclosure is supplied with power by power buses that extend generally in a plane toward the rear of the enclosure. The individual compartments typically house associated circuitry that may be withdrawn from the enclosure for servicing and replacement. Compartmentalizing such systems greatly enhances the ability to service the system components, and also serves to isolate the system components from one another. Thus, where access or service is required for components within one compartment of the enclosure, that compartment alone may be opened and the component support withdrawn for the necessary service.
A typical MCC is internally accessible for purposes of maintenance, repair, reconfiguration, and so forth. Unfortunately, the MCC typically contains high voltages that can be hazardous during operation of the MCC. A voltmeter may be used to detect the presence or absence of a hazardous voltage within the MCC, yet the use of the voltmeter generally entails access to the interior of the enclosure. As a result, the device is generally treated as energized and special safety precautions are taken until each component can be verified as de-energized by manually testing the components inside the MCC. The special safety precautions often entail the use of personal protective equipment, which may be awkward to work in and hamper the taking of measurements.